Everything
by SleepingFool
Summary: Shortly after Season 5's episode 4: Siren Song, Piper contemplates her life, her marriage and her unborn child on a Sunday morning, while still in bed.


A/N: My first Charmed fic, and also my first Charmed one-shot. This is just  
something that I had to get out of my system. I wrote it shortly after  
seeing Season 5's episode 4: Siren Song. Thus, it may contain spoilers. It  
isn't a very long fic, but who knows what can happen?

I really loved it when Piper said _"Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?"_ to Leo,  
and the way she delivered it. So, here's my take on what might've happened  
after that line.

Warnings: insinuations about _the deed_, some nakedness, but nothing serious.

Extra A/N: The title comes from Alanis Morisette's _Everything_, and the  
lyrics are inserted at the end. I just think the song suits the couple  
wonderfully.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Everything**

**

* * *

**

Piper slowly woke up, squinting her eyes at the bright light streaming  
through the windows. She had apparently forgotten to close the curtains  
last night. Birds were chirping, which was probably another reason why she  
had woken up. She was such a light sleeper nowadays.

It looked to be another beautiful day in the month of April.

Spring had always been her favourite season. Not too cold, and not too  
warm. It was the season of joy and laughter. A smile surfaced on her face  
as she closed her eyes again, enjoying her day off. On Sundays she always  
slept in, and glancing at the clock, she had definitely had done so. 10.34 AM.

Looking down at her stomach, where she felt a rather strange weight, she  
realized exactly why she hadn't closed the curtains. A satisfied, utterly  
happy smile lit up her face, caused by just gazing at Leo, peacefully  
sleeping with his head on her stomach.

He had probably woken up a little earlier and had wanted to listen to his  
offspring. Though she wasn't showing much yet, she knew that he would most  
likely be able to hear their baby anyway. Even though weeks had gone by,  
she still wasn't used to the fact that she was really pregnant.

She was carrying the baby of the most caring, loving, beautiful and pure  
man she had ever known, and would probably come to know. Her true love, the  
one she was destined to be with and bear children of. A Whitelighter, a  
man, a hero, her friend, her husband, her lover, her soul mate.

The light from the windows slowly slid up their bodies, reminding her that  
she was _very_ naked, and so was her husband. Apparently, Leo had kicked the  
blanket off of them again. Something which made her smile widen again.  
Those small things she could become annoyed with sometimes, but she mostly  
loved them.

Because those small things made him Leo. The way his hair was ruffled when  
they woke up, the way he was smiling right now, as if there were no place  
he'd rather be than with her.

Lifting her left arm, because Leo was practically laying on her right, she  
gently stroked his hair. He was a bit old-fashioned, but that wasn't  
necessarily a bad thing. After all, who wouldn't want a man that decorated  
your bed with rose petals on your wedding day, or opened doors for you. Her  
Whitelighter husband was a romantic, and she loved him all the more for it.

Leo appreciated her, always made her feel good about herself. He had a way  
of touching her that made her feel all of his love. _Imagine that all night  
long,_ Piper thought to herself, a naughty smirk on her lips.

And he had touched her all night long... Apparently she needed to use  
foreign languages more often.

Remembering that, she remembered yesterday. Being a Whitelighter wasn't as  
easy as it had looked, and her baby had sure made it clear that she would  
have to be more flexible and patient from now on. But she was glad that she  
now understood Leo better.

All those voices in her head had really straightened her out.

Seeing the Siren kissing _her_ husband had straightened her out quite  
nicely too. Rage had twisted a knot in her stomach for a moment, upsetting  
the baby. That was probably the reason that she had 'flowered' the Siren,  
instead of blowing her up.

What she had been really pissed about, though, was that Leo hadn't been  
there to save her. Paige had saved her from Death. She hadn't known whether  
to be angry at him for not being there, or glad that he had such great  
trust in Paige and their unborn super child. And that confusion had only  
pissed her off more.

In the end, things had become very clear. She needed to quit pressuring him  
and be patient, and he had realized that his family needed to be his first  
priority, that her pregnancy wasn't something that he could deal with when  
he felt like it.

And he had more than made it up to her, she thought with a full-fledged  
grin on her face.

From now on, she would be more appreciative. He had to deal with different  
charges, different problems. And he did, quite well actually. Still he  
found time to be with her whenever he could, and she shouldn't forget he  
was also a Whitelighter for others, besides being hers.

Glancing back at Leo, she softly touched his face. His smile grew wider as  
he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her smiling face.

"Good morning." Leo said, squinting his eyes. He had to look between her  
breasts to see her face, and he looked to remember as well that they were  
naked and why. His smile turned slightly mischievous as he moved up to lay  
next to her, flat on his back but with his face turned her way.

"G'morning, sunshine." She replied, laying both hands on her stomach. It  
was nice to just lay here and not have to worry about demonic threats,  
nausea or her baby morphing her powers into flowers for a moment.  
Leo seemed quite pleased too, she noticed as he gazed at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, though he didn't look too worried. That  
was probably due to the huge smile she was toting. Turning her head, she  
looked at the cealing.

"Quite nice, thank you." Leo raised his left hand and twirled a couple of  
her brown strands with his fingers. It didn't really bother her that they  
were naked, until a sudden breeze came through the window and chilled her a  
bit.

Leo, ever the caring husband, immediately got the silk sheet from where it  
had been deposited at the end of their bed and covered them with it.

She smiled, "Thanks," and pulled her arms over it to lay on top of the  
sheet.

Piper rubbed her abdomen a bit, hoping everything was okay in there. Right  
then, she knew that eventually, everything would be fine. No matter what,  
she would always know Leo loved her, that she would be okay in the end.

Whatever Destiny had in store for her, that certainty wouldn't be taken  
from her. Looking over the years, they had already overcome so much. Lost  
her husband, got him back. Lost a sister, gained one. Sister turned evil,  
sister turned back. Everything had worked out in the end.

And now she was pregnant, morning sickness and all. But it would be worth  
it, because in the end she would be holding a precious child.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Leo asked, still gazing at her. Piper silently  
nodded, turning over onto her side, and cuddled up to him while he wrapped  
his left arm around her.

Not a clue about what was in store for them, but sure of their past and  
present, she fell asleep in the loving arms of her husband.

Alanis Morissette - Everything

_I can be an asshole of the grandest kind  
I can withhold like it's going out of style  
I can be the moodiest baby and you've never met anyone  
Who is as negative as I am sometimes_

_I am the wisest woman you've ever met  
I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected  
I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen and you've never met anyone  
Who is as positive as I am sometimes_

_You see everything you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here_

_I blame everyone else and not my own partaking  
My passive aggressive-ness can be devastating  
I'm terrified and mistrusting and you've never met anyone  
Who is as closed down as I am sometimes_

_You see everything you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here_

_What I resist persists and speaks louder than I know  
What I resist you love no matter how low or high I go_

_I am the funniest woman that you've ever known  
I am the dullest woman that you've ever known  
I'm the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known and you've never met  
anyone  
Who is as everything as I am sometimes_

_You see everything you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here_

* * *

Comments and criticism much appreciated! 


End file.
